


Jeux Interdits

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Adultery, F/M, masriel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Ils savent parfaitement que ce qu'ils font n'est pas bien...
Relationships: Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter, Marisa Coulter & Lord Asriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Jeux Interdits

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 133ème Nuit du FoF. Le but était d'écrire sur le thème ''Bien'' en une heure maximum.

L'appartement était bondé.

Le salon, la salle à manger et même le balcon étaient envahis par ce qui se faisait de mieux dans la société londonienne.

Marisa détestait ce genre de soirée, le genre où elle devait passer son temps accrochée au bras d'Edward, à n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui, à sourire d'un air ingénu, à rire à chacune de ses blagues et à acquiescer à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche et lui demandait son avis.

Elle détestait les regards de presque tous les hommes qui s'attardaient bien trop longtemps sur son décolleté qui laissait apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine, la peau blanche nue sans aucune imperfection à la merci de tous les yeux indiscrets.

La seule chose qui la consolait un peu de devoir passer pour la femme trophée parfaite, tellement éloignée de ce qu'elle était réellement, était de savoir qu'Asriel serait certainement là.

Lui aussi, détestait ces cocktails, où les sourires hypocrites fusaient, mais il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de trouver des investisseurs pour financer ses recherches. Et Edward Coulter était l'un de ses mécènes qui se montrait le plus coulant.

Aussi, la moindre politesse était de se présenter quand il était invité à l'une de ses fêtes.

Mais ce n'était pas pour Edward, qu'il venait.

Non, c'était pour Marisa.

Depuis qu'il avait croisé ses yeux pour la première fois, deux ans auparavant, il avait été impossible de la déloger de son esprit.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant.

Il s'était plongé dans son travail tellement profondément qu'il s'y était presque noyé, et pourtant, rien à faire.

Sa tête n'était envahie que par une seule chose.

Ou plutôt, une seule personne.

_Marisa Coulter._

Il avait presque perdu tous ses moyens quand elle était venue lui parler pour la première fois, avait nerveusement passé sa main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille, les décoiffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, regardant ses pieds et n'osant pas lever le regard sur ces yeux saphir auxquels il avait tant rêvé.

Elle avait une voix douce, mélodieuse, envoûtante, presque.

C'est quand il sentit ses jambes trembler qu'Asriel Belacqua, qui avait toujours été parfaitement maître de lui-même, comprit qu'il était amoureux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Ce n'était pas bien.

_Ce n'était pas bien._

* * *

Marisa savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle avait avec Asriel, cette attirance qui les forçaient à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre comme des aimants était mal.

Ce n'était pas bien aux yeux de la société.

Ce n'était pas bien aux yeux de l'Eglise.

Ce n'était certainement pas bien aux yeux du Magisterium.

Mais elle s'en fichait.

C'était peut-être mal, mais cela lui faisait du bien.

Cela la faisait se sentir bien.

Les baisers volés dans les coins abandonnés, les étreintes précipitées dans des chambres inoccupées, les quelques secondes de répit qu'ils avaient avant d'y retourner, rhabillés, recoiffés, de sorte à ce que personne ne pourrait jamais deviner ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ça, Marisa ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner, même si c'était mal pour tout le monde.

Elle se sentait mieux avec Asriel qu'elle ne se sentait avec personne d'autre.

Les femmes des connaissances et des collègues d'Edward étaient toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres, ne sachant faire rien d'autre que de sourire et de répondre ''oui'' ou ''non'', de vraies femmes trophées. Marisa ne voulait pas, ne se permettrait jamais de devenir comme ça.

Elle était peut-être de moins bonne naissance que tout ce beau monde, mais elle avait réussi grâce à son intelligence, elle avait mené ses propres recherches avant d'épouser Edward parce que son influence était grandissante, et il gagnait de plus en plus de notoriété au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ce qui lui aurait permis de se rapprocher du Roi, et de se faire connaître et reconnaître pour son travail.

D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à Edward qu'elle avait rencontré Asriel.

Elle sourit à cette pensée, en levant sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

Son mari lui avait présenté son amant. Si cela n'était pas ironique.

_Marisa, je te présente Lord Asriel Belacqua. C'est un explorateur que je soutiens financièrement._

Elle avait tenté d'ignorer la chaleur qui avait commencé à la consumer au plus profond d'elle-même et qui devenait de plus en plus forte à chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie.

Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait peut-être, après de longues années de vie commune, qu'elle pourrait peut-être tomber amoureuse, ou du moins, avoir de l'affection pour son mari.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

Rien de ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais éprouver pour Edward ne serait à la hauteur de ce qui la brûlait de l'intérieur quand elle pensait à Asriel.

Et ce n'était pas bien.

Elle sourit quand elle vit Asriel se rapprocher d'elle, un verre de vin à la main, lui aussi.

Elle le laissa venir, puis poser sa main sur son bras et ses lèvres sur son cou, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux bouclés, tirant légèrement, alors qu'ils étaient cachés de la vue des autres convives par un mur.

Ils jouaient à des jeux dangereux, des jeux interdits, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait jamais craint le danger.

Ce n'était peut-être pas bien, mais elle adorait ça. Et Asriel aussi, au moins autant qu'elle.

* * *

Quand, neuf mois plus tard, Marisa posa ses yeux sur le bébé tout juste niché dans ses bras, encore tout rouge et hurlant de la naissance, elle ne parvint pas à les en détacher.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Asriel était mal, et, un jour ou l'autre, ils en paieraient le prix.

Mais la petite fille, elle, qui continuait de gigoter, était tout simplement merveilleuse.

Elle était minuscule, si délicate, si fragile.

Peut-être qu'au fond, finalement, Asriel avait raison.

Peu importe si ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Ce à quoi ces jeux interdits avaient mené était tout simplement parfaite.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


End file.
